


Грязные игры

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Через несколько дней финал студенческой лиги. Об этом сейчас нужно думать, все остальное — побоку, прошлое надо оставить прошлому"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грязные игры

Слежку Ямамото заметил еще утром, по пути к университету. На интерес команд-соперников не спишешь, им-то зачем его студенческие дела, да и «вели» вполне профессионально, хотя и не слишком скрываясь. Таились, похоже, не от него самого, а от тех, кто его окружал: первый раз преследователь мелькнул у самого дома, но Ямамото нагнал спешащих на занятие сокурсников. Боковым зрением удалось выхватить тень, смазанный силуэт, не больше, но было понятно — стоит повернуться в подходящий момент, и тот, кто за ним следит, не станет прятаться.

Уже в холле университета Ямамото чуть отстал от своих, присел, делая вид, что завязывает шнурки, и снова следивший дал себя заметить, но не рассмотреть. Высокий, в джинсах и черной спортивной куртке с надвинутым на глаза капюшоном, — сделал пометку Ямамото и разозлился на себя: студент первого курса Ямамото Такеши не мог заметить следившего, да за ним и не должны были следить. Стряхнуть «хвост» он не пытался, хотел выяснить — кто пришел из прошлой жизни и зачем?

После занятий «хвост» пропал. У входа в раздевалку Ямамото притормозил, оглядываясь, но никого подозрительного не заметил. В итоге сосредоточиться на тренировке никак не получалось — внимание отвлекалось на попытку засечь парня в черной спортивной куртке. 

— Собрались! Сосредоточились на игре! Матч через неделю! Толпа разгильдяев, кто вас вообще взял в команду?   
— Вы, тренер! — послышались смешки.  
— Это было в минуту помутнения моего рассудка! Дева Мария отвернулась от меня всего на мгновенье, а я успел натащить столько бездарей! Позор на мои седины! Кто сказал «у вас нет седины»? Она будет, если вы не начнете играть как следует! По местам!

Ямамото перехватил биту поудобнее и постарался незаметно развернуться влево — где-то там, на верхних рядах, у выхода... Еще бы чуть-чуть левее... Самую малость... Заметил — мельком, как парень снимает капюшон, и понял, что с самого утра знал, кого именно увидит. 

— Страйк! Ямамото Такеши, зачем ты взял в руки биту, если ты не собирался ей бить?  
— Солнце ослепило, тренер, — Ямамото виновато пожал плечами и теперь в открытую глянул на трибуну. Место у выхода уже пустовало, но он был уверен, что не ошибся и не обознался — такие длинные светлые волосы были только у одного человека.

До вечера Ямамото не находил себе места. Раз Сквало дал себя увидеть, значит, хотел этого; значит, появится. Вопрос — зачем? Вряд ли он приехал посмотреть на тренировку Ямамото или поболеть за него на предстоящем финале. Давившее чувство постороннего присутствия исчезло, но тревога не отпускала. Что Сквало нужно? 

В квартире было тихо и пусто. Ямамото зло стукнул кулаком в стену. Еще вчера он не думал о Сквало и не ждал его, но теперь то и дело поглядывал на настенные часы, будто считал минуты до свидания. На улице стемнело, и Ямамото, устав мерять шагами комнату, сел на кровать, притянув ноги к подбородку. Зачем Сквало приехал? Может, что-то с ребятами? Схватив мобильный, Ямамото автоматически полистал записную книжку. Нет, в ней, конечно, не было номеров никого из Вонголы, вообще никаких номеров из прошлой жизни, но он помнил их, если не все, то очень многие. Подумав, Ямамото отложил телефон в сторону. Если помощь потребовалась бы Цуне или кому-то еще из ребят, они бы и связались с ним. Значит, он зачем-то понадобился самому Сквало.

Мобильник тренькнул, сообщая о полученной смс-ке. Ямамото схватил его и провел по экрану с опаской — может, и правда что-то случилось?.. Но на мониторе выскочило ставшее уже привычным за последний месяц «задержусь» от Витторе. «Задержусь» означало, что ночевать дома он снова не будет. В другой день Ямамото скорее всего разозлился бы — неделя до финала, надо высыпаться, но сегодня отсутствие Витторе было ему на руку. 

Сквало появился почти в полночь. Впрыгнул в окно, замер, глядя исподлобья, сжимая-разжимая кулаки, и Ямамото с невольным облегчением отметил, что он без меча. Мысль о том, что Сквало могли поручить устранить его, все же мелькнула где-то на задворках сознания, хотя Ямамото до последнего не признавался себе в этом. 

— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал он искренне и приготовился уворачиваться от удара. Сквало заметил его движение, расслабился и разжал кулаки:  
— Я бы тебе двинул, да толку-то. Будь тебе все еще пятнадцать... Собирайся, пойдем прогуляемся.  
— Можем и здесь поговорить. Сегодня никого не будет. Плачидо уже сдал сессию и уехал домой. — Ямамото указал подбородком на одну заправленную кровать, потом на вторую: — А Витторе сегодня не придет.  
— Мало ли, вдруг кто решит заглянуть... Тебе нужны лишние вопросы? Пойдем поверху.

Ямамото кивнул привычно — все как раньше, Сквало всегда предпочитал перемещаться по крышам, благо, близко стоявшие друг к другу итальянские дома к этому располагали. 

— Мы в какое-то определенное место идем? — уточнил он минут через десять.  
— Нет. Пожалуй, вот тут можно и остановиться.  
— Красиво, — одобрил Ямамото, оглядевшись.

Сквало хмыкнул:

— Со спины нас здесь прикрывает голубятня, и обзор хороший... Краси-и-иво, — передразнил он и вдруг положил руку Ямамото на грудь, и, не отводя взгляда, принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Ямамото застыл, чувствуя, как колотится сердце и неудержимо краснеют щеки.  
— Ты оставил его! — с видом победителя объявил Сквало.  
— А? — Ямамото опустил взгляд. Сквало указывал пальцем на Ожерелье Дождя.

Ямамото шагнул назад, дрожащими пальцами провел по Ожерелью, проверяя, не слетела ли цепь Маммона.

— Это ничего не значит. Во-первых, оно блокировано цепью. Я им не пользуюсь. Во-вторых, я хотел его оставить Цуне. Правда, хотел. Но он сказал, что его переделали специально под меня, никто другой им пользоваться не сможет. И отказался его забирать. Только поэтому! Ну не выбрасывать же его, это же ценная вещь! — под насмешливым взглядом Сквало Ямамото стушевался окончательно, замолчал, заправил ожерелье под рубашку и стал застегивать пуговицы.  
— А у тебя никто не спрашивал, что это за штука?  
— Ожерелье? — уточнил Ямамото. И рассмеялся. — У Витторе, нашего капитана, прядь волос выкрашена зеленым, а у Бальдо, он тоже из нашей команды, татуировка на всю спину. Конечно, никто не спрашивал. Решили, наверное, что это талисман у меня такой. На счастье. Ты не представляешь, какой суеверный народ спортсмены.

— Почему этот университет?  
— Мне было все равно, какой. Я и заканчивать его не собираюсь... Мне нужно было попасть в команду, из университета это проще. Еще год, и я могу претендовать на взрослую лигу. К тому времени, думаю, меня заметят...  
— Я не об этом. Почему не вернулся в Японию? — Сквало сел, прислонившись спиной к стене голубятни, и стукнул ладонью рядом с собой. Ямамото неохотно присел.  
— Старик считает, что я тут второй год учусь... Начались бы лишние вопросы. Не хотел его расстраивать...  
— Ну-ну...  
— Я серьезно! Я не собираюсь возвращаться, что бы ты там себе не надумал.

Сквало молчал, и Ямамото смотрел вперед, на облитый огнями город, постепенно успокаиваясь. Иногда косился на Сквало и торопливо отводил взгляд. Сидеть вот так рядом было привычно и приятно — не стерлось за год ничего из памяти, хотя уверен был, что забылось.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — негромко спросил Сквало.

Ямамото промолчал. Что тут можно было сказать? «Ты был единственным, кто мог меня отговорить», — было бы честным ответом, но в нем таилось намного больше, чем хотелось открывать. 

— Зачем ты приехал?  
— Забрать тебя, естественно.  
— Я не вернусь. Я ушел из мафии, это все в прошлом.  
— Из мафии уходят только вперед ногами, Ямамото Такеши, а ты все еще жив. Так что не зарекайся. Все, — Сквало вскинул руку, заранее отказываясь втягиваться в спор. — Мне пора. Еще увидимся.

Он поднялся, кивнул на прощание и скрылся, а Ямамото долго смотрел ему вслед, прижимая спрятанное под рубашкой Ожерелье Дождя, еще помнившее чужое прикосновение.

***

Ямамото сосредоточенно отбивал мячи — на полноценную тренировку до вечера можно не рассчитывать, но на поле все равно лучше, чем в лекционном зале, усваивать новую информацию он сейчас не смог бы. Сжав покрепче биту, он поймал себя на мысли: «Катана помогла бы успокоиться быстрее», — и от растерянности пропустил мяч. 

— Может, пора передохнуть?  
— Нет, тренер, все в порядке, — улыбнулся Ямамото. Маттео Пива — серьезный и невозмутимый — нравился ему куда больше взбалмошного Серджио Петруччи. Мало говорит, указания дает четкие. Самое то, чтобы сосредоточиться на игре. С другой стороны, если мысли заняты совсем не игрой, от него толку меньше, чем от Петруччи — тот своей болтовней мог отвлечь от чего угодно.

Ямамото механически бил по мячу, а мысли снова убегали в прошлое. Год он справлялся с ними вполне успешно, не вспоминал ни друзей, ни пламя, ничего из того странного и страшного, что происходило с ним в последние годы. Жил обычной жизнью итальянского студента, с зачетами и тренировками, и был уверен, что все осталось в прошлом и скоро совсем сотрется из памяти, как сон. Но Сквало появился, и оказалось, что Ямамото отлично помнит свой уход из Вонголы, взволнованное лицо Цуны, Гокудеру, смотревшего зло и растерянно. И то, что уходил не в последнюю очередь из-за отношения к Сквало, которое грозило выйти за рамки дружеской симпатии, и это пугало. Не само чувство, нет, а четкое понимание, что если ему ответят взаимностью, то это конец. Конец мечтам о мирной жизни, карьере бейсболиста, крепкой семье с тремя детишками. Эти отношения связали бы его по рукам и ногам крепче веревки и утянули в совсем другую жизнь — с обеденными приемами в строгих костюмах, ночными вылазками, где твоей жертвой вполне мог стать тот, с кем ты мило общался в полдень. Ямамото сбежал от всего этого, когда понял, что привыкает, перестает пугаться числа трупов на личном счету и желания притянуть к себе Сквало, зарыться испачканной в крови рукой ему в волосы и поцеловать прямо над очередным трупом. Он сбежал, и весь год, прислушиваясь к себе, с удовольствием отмечал — успел. Вовремя ушел, есть все шансы дожить жизнь так, как миллионы других, самых обычных людей, и окончить ее лет в сто, окруженным внуками и правнуками, на своей постели, а не подохнуть в бою с катаной в руках или от полицейской пули.

— Полчаса перерыв. Как раз команда соберется, продолжишь тренировку с ними.  
— Хорошо, тренер.

Зайдя в раздевалку, Ямамото сел на скамью и прикрыл глаза, вновь пытаясь вытряхнуть из головы все, что не связано с предстоящей игрой. Через несколько дней финал студенческой лиги, у особо отличившихся есть шанс в течение года получить приглашение в одну из взрослых команд. Об этом сейчас нужно думать, все остальное — побоку, прошлое надо оставить прошлому. 

У двери радостно загомонили — подходили сокомандники.

— Что я вижу! — Витторе, как всегда, с грохотом шлепнулся на скамейку рядом, поприветствовал тычком в плечо. — Наш неутомимый игрок Ямамото Такеши спит в раздевалке! Чем же он был занят ночью? О! А не обзавелся ли он наконец-то пассией, а?

Издевательски-восхищенное «О-о-о-о» протянуло хором несколько человек.

— Так, и кто же счастливица? Кто скрасил тебе ночь и лишил сил? Нет, не отвечай, я сам соображу. М-м-м-м. Ирэн! Блондинка, наша сокурсница, милая и тихая, все как ты любишь, да? Или нет! Луиза! Женщина мечты, пятый размер, ходит за тобой следом! Или нет. О, Мадонна! Я догадался! Это были они обе!

Ямамото смеялся вместе со всеми, переводя взгляд с одного сокомандника на другого. Он общался с ними год, был в курсе их проблем и любовных побед. Они не знали ничего о его прошлом, для них он был отличный парень Ямамото Такеши, со средней успеваемостью и способностью к бейсболу выше среднего. Они знали о нем именно то, что нужно, все остальное — прошло и забыто. Смог бы он пойти с ними в бой? Вряд ли. Но он мог смело идти с ними в игру, они его команда, а больше ничего и не требовалось. 

— Ты сегодня будешь еще тренироваться? — спросил Казини, подбрасывая в руке мяч. — Я тут такую подачу прекрасную разучил — тебе не отбить.  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — рассмеялся Ямамото, поднимаясь. — Пошли, проверим, что там за подача...

Тренировку закончили, когда уже темнело, и мяч почти невозможно было различить.

— Черт, как, как у тебя это получается? — Казини стащил с себя грязную рубашку и бросил ее с размаха в стену.  
— Вот, вот так и мяч кидай, — заржал Витторе и быстро шагнул в душевую кабинку.  
— Не слушай его, — Ямамото похлопал по плечу Казини, уже готового рвануть следом за Витторе. — Ты отличный питчер. Мне сегодня немного повезло, вот и все.

Казини, скривившись, стряхнул руку с плеча.

— Да не надо меня успокаивать!  
— Казини, не злись ты. Это же Ямамото, он уникум. Но ты тоже ничего, — крикнул, перекрывая шум воды, Витторе. — А вот что с тобой сегодня, Лео, а?  
— Бок болит, — Лео раздевался осторожно. — Ребро ушиб. К игре буду в норме.  
— Ты тогда осторожнее... Ладно, на самом деле все молодцы сегодня... 

Казини, побросав вещи в сумку, вылетел из раздевалки, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Ты домой? — спросил Ямамото у Витторе, догадываясь, какой ответ услышит: тот после душа старательно расчесывал волосы у зеркала, что-то мурлыкая под нос.  
— Нет, но я постараюсь не задерживаться!  
— И прости за совет, — добавил Ямамото, убедившись, что его никто не слышит, — но ты бы помягче с Казини...  
— Да ладно тебе. Я же не всерьез. Это ты с твоей повышенной азиатской вежливостью так воспринимаешь. Ему это только на пользу — злой он лучше сосредотачивается и лучше играет. И он сам это знает.  
— Но все же...  
— Все в порядке, Ямамото. — Витторе улыбался мечтательно и точно мысленно был уже где-то далеко. — Все в порядке.

По дороге Ямамото вспоминал игру, прокручивая ее раз за разом. К себе у него, на удивление, почти не нашлось претензий, определился он, обходя неудачно припаркованную у самых ступеней машину. Разве что последние удары стоило наносить посильнее, там самой малости не хватило до хоум-рана, могло получиться по-настоящему красиво. Нажав выключатель в спальне, Ямамото вздрогнул от неожиданности — на подоконнике сидел Сквало.

— Без обид, но ты не вовремя. Я устал, тренировка тяжелая, спать хочу... — Ямамото стряхнул с плеча сумку со спортивной формой. — Что-то срочное? Если нет...  
— Как раз пришел предложить тебе отдохнуть.  
— Помню я, как ты отдыхаешь, — хмыкнул Ямамото. — На катану у меня нет ни сил, ни, не поверишь, желания.  
— Никаких боев. Едем на море, — Сквало подкинул в руке ключи. — Пять минут на сборы. Жду тебя внизу. Серый «Фиат» у подъезда. Тот самый, о который ты чуть не споткнулся, бестолочь.

***

Поехать Ямамото согласился от неожиданности. Сквало и море сочетались в голове хорошо, но вот Сквало и отдых на море... Чего-то, получается, он о своем бывшем наставнике все же не знал. Хотя до последнего сомневался, ожидал, что поездка окажется не развлекательной, и когда остановились у набережной, Ямамото вышел из машины, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Немного пройдемся, а вон там, — указал рукой Сквало, — хороший пляж.  
— А за купание ночью штрафуют.  
— Правильный законопослушный мальчик Ямамото Такеши. Говорю же, пляж хороший. Не проверяют его ночью.

Ямамото шел, глядя пристально Сквало в затылок. Если бы так можно было прочитать мысли, уже наверняка вытащил бы из его памяти все, начиная от рождения. Ноги вязли в песке, море тихо шумело.

Сквало остановился, и Ямамото от неожиданности чуть на него не налетел. Ночь была безлунной, и свет шел только от оставшихся позади кафе и баров. «Такое место идеально подошло бы для свидания... Или чтобы труп спрятать». Он покосился на Сквало — тот смотрел вперед, засунув руки в карманы, довольно улыбаясь. «Зачем ты приехал? Зачем? Все было так просто и понятно». Он ждал, что Сквало заговорит — объяснит их поездку сюда, ведь не могли же они приехать просто так? Но тот молчал. Сейчас, в тишине и темноте, когда они остались вдвоем, мысли снова вернулись ко вчерашнему вечеру. К пальцам, легко расстегивавшим рубашку. К давним фантазиям. Снова лезло настойчивое желание запустить руку в волосы, притянуть его к себе и поцеловать. Сквало смотрел в сторону моря все так же безмятежно. Ямамото шагнул к нему, стал лицом к лицу, слишком близко для того, чтобы его могли понять неправильно, и осторожно, растопырив пальцы, коснулся волос. Сквало с усмешкой обхватил его за плечи, притянув к себе, и чуть наклонил голову, прижимаясь к губам.

Казалось, что он и целуется с насмешливо изогнутыми губами. Ямамото комкал жесткие волосы, сжимал в кулаке, пока Сквало не тряхнул головой недовольно — но поцелуй все же не разорвал. В ушах шумело так, что заглушало плеск волн, и он попробовал чуть отстраниться, пока его возбуждение не стало заметно. Но Сквало прижал его крепче, спустил руку на талию, и стало понятно, что возбуждены они оба. Сквало наконец разорвал поцелуй, потерся щекой о щеку, случайно или намеренно став так, что невозможно было разглядеть выражение его лица, а очень хотелось. Неожиданно он убрал руку с талии, Ямамото покачнулся, и тут же был отправлен на песок подножкой. И теперь смотрел снизу вверх на Сквало, который, смахнув пятерней волосы с лица, замер, замешкался, словно определялся, что ему делать дальше. А потом опустился на колени между расставленных ног, навалился сверху. Потерся, коротко, рваными рывками, и Ямамото безотчетно вскинул бедра вверх и сжал его коленями. Сквало, выдохнув сквозь зубы что-то матерное, чуть приподнялся на согнутой в локте руке. Протиснул ладонь между ними, завозился с пуговицей на джинсах, дернул резко за собачку замка. Ямамото зашипел — металл проехался по возбужденному члену болезненно.

— Ну, — требовательно выдохнул в ухо Сквало, и Ямамото не сразу понял, о чем он. Рука в перчатке поглаживала бок, тонкую кожу над поясом джинсов, выбивая из головы последние связные мысли. Сквало фыркнул, и Ямамото выгнулся, зажимая рот рукой.  
— Нашел твою эрогенную зону? — говорил он тихо, касаясь мочки губами, и Ямамото потряхивало от каждого звука, от сбивающегося дыхания. — Приподнимись.

Он расслабился, позволив снять с себя джинсы, и удивился, что Сквало не стянул их до конца, только приспустил немного. Все еще хотелось заглянуть ему в глаза, но он поворачивался так, что сделать это никак не получалось. А потом он обхватил член Ямамото, потер подушечкой большого пальца под головкой, и пришлось закрыть глаза. Ощущений и так было слишком много — длинные волосы, щекочущие шею, запах разгоряченного тела и горьковатого парфюма, соль и йод, и горячие пальцы, обхватывающие член. Сквало двигал рукой резко, сильно сжимая пальцы, и Ямамото толкался в его сжатый кулак в такт движениям, и кончил, когда Сквало снова прижал губы к его уху и шепнул «давай». Открыв глаза, он наткнулся на непривычно жадный взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. Сквало дрочил себе, присев на пятки и не отводя от него взгляда. Если бы он не кончил только что, то кончил, просто глядя на резкие движения руки, на прикушенную губу. Не удержавшись, он потянулся вперед и мазнул кончиками пальцев по головке. Сквало застонал сквозь зубы, и на ладонь попало несколько теплых капель.

Ямамото лежал головой на плече Сквало, и тот приобнял его, рассеянно поглаживая.  
— Искупаемся?   
Он кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся. Сквало, впрочем, тоже не спешил вставать.

***

Расстались они уже утром: по пути еще завернули в небольшое круглосуточное кафе на трассе. Сквало ел там пиццу, расслабленный и непривычный, даже улыбался мягче, чем всегда, а Ямамото смотрел на него и ни о чем не думал, в голове царила приятная пустота, «белый шум». Только когда простились и Ямамото остался один, полезли неприятные мысли. Сквало ведь скоро уедет, и он сам говорил, что приехал его забрать. Теперь, вспоминая время, проведенное на море, Ямамото не мог отделаться от ощущения, что им пытаются манипулировать, давят на личные чувства, раз уж не получилось повлиять как-то иначе. Ночью все казалось просто, ночью он не думал о том, что ему придется выбирать между той жизнью, которой он жил последний год, и Сквало. 

Витторе так и не появился, и Ямамото сидел в пустой квартире и злился. На Сквало, на себя, за то, что не подумал о таком варианте развития событий. Спохватившись, глянул на часы и понял, что опоздал на тренировку — сегодня поле их команде отдавали на утренние часы.

Все же пошел — может быть, поле, на его удачу, окажется не занятым после обеда, и можно будет просто потренироваться самому. На удивление, подходя к раздевалке, понял, что там еще кто-то есть, хотя по графику все должны были разойтись еще полчаса назад. 

— Ты пришел! — едва увидев его, все загалдели, окружая.  
— Эй, что случилось-то? Ну проспал я, с кем не бывает.  
— То есть ты не знаешь ничего?  
— Что случилось?  
— Петруччи сказал, что мы проиграем эту игру.

Ямамото, нахмурившись, опустил на скамью сумку со спортивной одеждой.

— Риск есть всегда, конечно. Но я верю, что мы сможем...  
— Да не в этом дело, — досадливо махнул рукой Витторе. — Он сказал, что мы должны проиграть. Точка. Матч куплен.  
— Мафия делает свои ставки, — грустно пробормотал кто-то.

Ямамото почувствовал, как его наполняет ярость — вот, значит, зачем Сквало приезжал и почему так уверенно говорил, что заберет Ямамото. Вспомнилось все, что было ночью, утренний довольный и расслабленный Сквало. К горлу подкатила тошнота. «Как далеко ты можешь зайти в попытках вернуть меня в мафию, Сквало? Есть хоть какая-то граница, которую ты не сможешь, не захочешь переходить?»

— Мы должны выиграть. Плевать, что там они себе надумали.  
— Ты с нами! — Витторе схватил его за плечи и начал трясти. — Ты с нами!  
— Сколько нас? Тех, кто не согласен слить матч?  
— Восемь человек, — Витторе запустил руку в волосы. — Запасных игроков я не учитываю, из них никто не пойдет на конфликт. Им он не нужен. А из основных — Казини...   
— Справимся, — уверенно сказал Ямамото. — Тренируемся завтра так, как будто ничего не произошло. А на игре сыграем как положено. И выиграем.

Его слова потонули в радостных криках.

***

Витторе впервые за последние месяцы пришел ночевать домой. Долго разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, закрывшись в ванной и включив воду. Ямамото грустно улыбнулся — девушки Витторе, нескончаемая вереница, пока извинится за то, что не может прийти, перед теми, к кому собирался и нет...

— Ну как, прощен всеми? — улыбнулся он, когда Витторе наконец зашел в комнату.  
— А нет «всех». Вот уже три месяца и неделя, как есть только одна. Когда-нибудь, — полушутя-полусерьезно произнес он, — эта беда приключится и с тобой. Ты поймешь, что есть только одна девушка на свете... Но давай лучше о матче. Как думаешь, сможем?  
— Сможем. Обязаны. Надо завтра присмотреться, как мы сможем играть, учитывая, что Казини нам будет строить пакости. И еще. Как думаешь, все три тренера замешаны в этом?  
— Не знаю. С нами разговаривал Петруччи.  
— Как минимум еще один тренер с ним в доле... Но есть небольшой шанс, что один, а не двое. 

Ямамото покрутил в руках телефон, борясь с желанием позвонить кому-нибудь из прежних знакомых. Вряд ли его забыли за такой короткий срок, наверняка кто-нибудь с удовольствием окажет ему услугу и подскажет, приобретал ли кто из его тренеров дорогую недвижимость или вкладывал неожиданно появившиеся деньги как-то иначе. Но обращаться за помощью к мафии, когда ты собрался им же противостоять?

— Не знаешь, кто из наших тренеров живет не по средствам?  
— Петруччи. У него и машина явно не его уровня дохода, и, поговаривают, вилла... Шульце тоже. Он говорил, что ему наследство досталось от бабки, но кто знает. А вот про Пива ничего не знаю. Он скрытный. Если у него и есть деньги, он их не светит.  
— Подумаем еще. Может, и стоит попробовать ввести его в курс дела? Если мы начнем говорить о том, что матч куплен, нас вряд ли послушают. Да и без поддержки... Вот если бы оказалось, что он ни при чем...  
— Да, — Витторе оживился. — Это увеличило бы наши шансы.

На утренней тренировке они не досчитались одного человека. 

— Данте Берти, — виновато сказал Лео. — У него мать болеет, вы же знаете...

Витторе кивнул.

— Ничего, всемером у нас есть все шансы, — произнес он нарочито бодро. — Тренируемся из всех сил, слышите? Не дайте им себя сломать.

Пива на тренировке не появился. Петруччи сидел на скамейке один, надвинув кепку на нос, и, похоже, дремал. «Сукин сын, — с ненавистью подумал Ямамото. — Будь у меня сейчас в руках катана вместо биты, ты бы впал в вечный сон».

Все те часы, что длилась тренировка, Ямамото посматривал, не появился ли Пива, а еще, злясь на себя, прикидывал, кто из игроков может не прийти завтра.

Амброджо Куарта? У него проблемы с деньгами, его легко купить.  
Анджело Полетти? Два брата на нем, их родители погибли три года назад в автокатастрофе. У одного из братьев вечные проблемы с законом, да и второй недалеко от него ушел.  
Джерардо Пасторе? Мать и сестры, в которых он души не чает, его так просто напугать.  
Бруно Лео с его поврежденным ребром — небольшой удар, и он в больнице. А может, и угрозы хватит, он не смельчак.

Вечером он поделился своими сомнениями с Витторе. Тот, сжав губы, потряс головой и процедил:

— Не думай об этом. Если мы не будем верить своей команде, то кому тогда верить?

...На утреннюю тренировку не пришел Лео.

***

Витторе, выпустив всех на поле, вернулся в раздевалку, крикнув на бегу:

— Талисман забыл!

Куарта рассмеялся:

— Капитан, откуда склероз в столь юном возрасте?

Все заметно расслабились: раз Витторе не выглядит озабоченным, то все обязательно будет как надо. 

— Я ему позвонил, — шепнул, вернувшись, он. — Струсил, святая Мария, центнер мышц с легким ушибом ребра...  
— Хорошо, что он цел, — так же шепотом ответил ему Ямамото, и Витторе, вздохнув, кивнул.

Сегодня тренировку вел Шульце. Он не отсиживался, как Петруччи, гонял их привычно, и Ямамото даже засомневался, а не стоит ли переговорить с ним. Но все же в Маттео Пива он верил больше.   
А тот так и не появился до конца тренировки.

— Я завтра с ним поговорю, перед игрой. Желание капитана пообщаться с тренером перед матчем вполне понятно, — сказал Витторе, когда в раздевалке остались только они вдвоем. — Никто ничего не заподозрит. Ты не жди меня, я забегу еще кое-куда, ладно?

А вечером опять прислал смс-ку «задержусь». Ямамото не злился, верил, что Витторе не потратит последние силы в ночь перед матчем, но одному дома оставаться было неприятно, лезли лишние мысли в голову.

Сквало появился ближе к полуночи, когда Ямамото, вертясь с боку на бок, уже потерял надежду уснуть. Створка тихо стукнулась о стену.

— Ты быть хоть окно закрывал.

«Как будто это бы тебя остановило».

— Я уезжаю завтра. Ты со мной?

Злость затопила с новой силой. «Как далеко ты способен зайти?..» 

Ямамото поднялся с кровати, подошел к Сквало, молча провел руками по груди. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, глупое, глупое... Телу было плевать на злость и обиду, тело все так же отзывалось на ласки, на саму близость Сквало. Ямамото крепко обхватил Сквало за талию и попятился к кровати. Тот не сопротивлялся, казалось, настойчивость Ямамото его только позабавила. Не сопротивлялся, и когда Ямамото стаскивал с него одежду, смотрел с интересом, как на забавную плюшевую игрушку, у которой внезапно обнаружились вполне настоящие клыки. Послушно перекатился на живот и встал на колени. Как будто они на какое-то время поменялись местами, и теперь Сквало с улыбкой спрашивал: «Это такая новая игра? Ну что ж, давай поиграем».

Хотелось сделать ему больно, чтобы хоть немного уравнять их эмоции, и Ямамото не сдерживал себя — прикусил кожу над лопаткой, коленом раздвинул ноги. Сунул Сквало два пальца в рот, зажмурился, когда мокрый язык старательно обвел их. Ткнул их в задницу, резко развел, не думая обо всем этом как о подготовке, только как о еще одной возможности причинить боль. Он сам не знал, чего сейчас хочет сильнее — ударить Сквало, убить или все же трахнуть. Вошел, всхлипнув от боли — член сжало, как металлической рукой, а не живым телом, — но даже не подумал остановиться. Задвигался размашисто, и с каждым движением в мозгу вспыхивало: «Хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, больно, больно, да закричи же ты, закричи!». Он вбивал эту мысль в Сквало, пытался сказать ее без слов: «Это все не удовольствие, ни для тебя, ни для меня, только боль, и ничего кроме». Но удовольствие было, мерзкое, противное, от чужого тела в своей полной власти, от возможности причинять боль, от того, что Сквало — Сквало! — не сопротивлялся и позволял делать с собой все, что угодно. Оргазмом накрыло неотвратимо, как волной. Он кончил, уткнувшись лбом между лопатками, и с удивлением понял, что Сквало себе дрочит. Ямамото осторожно провел по движущейся руке, накрыл пальцы Сквало своими и почувствовал, как тот замер, задрожал, кончая.

Ненавидеть его сейчас не получалось. А вот себя — запросто.

— Ты любишь грубый секс? — Ямамото виновато обвел языком чуть припухший след от укуса, откатился в сторону.  
— Под настроение.  
— Хорошо, что оно у нас совпало.  
— И что тебя в такое настроение привело? — Сквало положил голову на согнутую в локте руку и покосился на Ямамото.  
— Ты ведь знаешь... Почему ты не сказал мне, что приехал купить итоги того матча, в котором я играю?  
— Потому что я этого не делал. У меня здесь свои дела. Ни Вонгола, ни Вария не имеют дел со ставками и тотализаторами на спортивных матчах. Хотя про вашу игру я знал, конечно. Я мог тебе сказать, — Сквало сел на кровати, и Ямамото смотрел ему в затылок, на спутавшиеся волосы. — Я мог бы тебе помочь. Но не буду.

Он резко встал, натягивая брюки, и продолжал говорить, постепенно повышая голос.

— Не буду, потому что тебе пора определиться — или ты обычный человек без связей с криминалом, и тогда сам решай свои проблемы. Или все же в мафии, и тогда все, игра закончилась, пора домой. Если я помогу тебе или ты сам поможешь себе, продавив результаты игры своим авторитетом... Своим — это авторитетом Дождя Вонголы, Ямамото Такеши, а не Ямамото Такеши, игрока в бейсбол, то ты уже никогда не сможешь играть, как играл раньше. Ты же это понимаешь, да? 

Помолчав, он добавил уже негромко:

— Я хотел, чтобы ты сам понял: нигде невозможно остаться чистеньким. Разница только в одном — где-то можешь влиять на ситуацию, а где-то — нет. Выбирай, что тебе ближе. Завтра в десять утра...  
— ...у меня матч, — зло закончил за него Ямамото.  
—...я буду ждать тебя на стоянке напротив стадиона. Выбор за тобой.

***

На трибунах уже собирались люди, тренеры все были на месте: Шульце разговаривал с кем-то по телефону, Петруччи сидел на скамейке, надвинув кепку на глаза, как и позавчера. Пива стоял чуть в сторонке, с хозяйским видом приобняв за талию молодую женщину. Слишком яркую, слишком молодую для такого незаметного и малоэмоционального мужчины, как он. От неприятного предчувствия засосало под ложечкой, и Ямамото торопливо толкнул дверь, надеясь, что сейчас увидит своих, и все станет хорошо.

Едва зайдя в раздевалку, он понял: надеждам доказать Сквало, что он может переломить ситуацию как Ямамото Такеши, бейсболист, не суждено сбыться — все как-то засуетились, замолчали, старательно делая вид, что не замечают его.

Он прислонился к дверному косяку и, переводя взгляд с одного своего сокомандника на другого, молчал. Раздевалка потихоньку пустела, пока там не остался один Витторе.

— Тебя не поставили в основной состав. В сегодняшней игре ты в запасе. 

Он так и не набрался мужества повернуться лицом.

— Один вопрос.

Витторе напрягся, наверняка ожидая что-нибудь про «как ты мог» и «на чем тебя подловили», но на второй вопрос Ямамото и сам практически наверняка знал ответ, а на спор и выяснение отношений не было сил.

— Что это за блондинка рядом с Пива? Жена?  
— Точно не жена. Его жена старше, плотная такая брюнетка...  
— Ясно.

Любовница, значит. Из таких, на которых денег всегда нужно чуть больше, чем есть. Выходит, разговор с Пива не имел никакого смысла. Может, они поставили не на того человека, а может, затея с самого начала была бесполезной.

Сквало ждал на стоянке. Ямамото приготовился к подколкам, как минимум снисходительному «ну я же говорил», но Сквало молча тронулся с места, едва Ямамото сел в машину. Медленно сняв с шеи Ожерелье дождя, Ямамото смотал цепь Маммона, сунул ее в карман. Покрутил в руках Ожерелье, почувствовав, как оно напитывается, наливается пламенем, надел на шею, больше не пряча под рубашкой. За окном мелькали знакомые улицы: два квартала отсюда — университетский корпус, а вон кафе, в котором часто ужинал после тренировки, а если здесь свернуть налево — квартира, в которой прожил последний год. Было странно понимать, что больше он сюда не вернется, это так же нереально, как вернуться в прошлое; нет такой базуки. 

— Сквало, ты ведь знаешь, кто из семей имеет дело со ставками на спортивные матчи?   
— Конечно. Сдам тебе всех, — хмыкнув, подтвердил Сквало, и, протянув руку, легко взъерошил ему волосы на затылке. — С возвращением, Ямамото Такеши. Мне очень тебя не хватало.


End file.
